There is a significant interest in the development of paper point-of-care (POC) devices that are cheap, user friendly, robust, sensitive, and portable. Such devices pose an effective solution to the existing economic and healthcare accessibility problems in underdeveloped countries, as well as the growing trend in more affluent societies to become better informed in terms of their health. Although commercial paper-based sensors have been around for about 25 years (e.g., pregnancy test and glucose test strips), few paper POC devices have been successfully commercialized. Such failure to produce trustworthy paper POC devices is a combination of many factors, including poor limits of detection (LOD), high non-specific adsorption (NSA), unstable reagents, long analysis time, complex user-technology interfaces, technically demanding detection method, and poor sensitivity.